Recuerdos para amarte
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: "Un nuevo recuerdo golpeó la conciencia de Hermione, y por mucho que ella luchó para resistirse, la reminiscencia creció como la marea que sube y la empapó por dentro de nostálgica ternura..." -Este fic es un regalo para GRIFFINN, y ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". -


**- Disclaimer: Potterverso perteneciente a J. K. Rowling. Mía solo es la trama. -**

**¡Hola! Antes de que tú, que estás leyendo mis palabras, te sumerjas en esta historia, quisiera hacer una breve aclaración: lo que tienes ante ti es un fic que participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2014 de "**_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

**Está hecho para Griffinn, un gran escritor y todavía mejor persona. Él pidió un Ronmione, pareja a la que debo reconocer que profeso un inevitable rechazo, y es por ello que redactar esto me obligó a hacer de tripas corazón y dejar de lado los prejuicios que tengo a la hora de juntar a Ron y Hermione. Me ha costado, pero creo haberlo conseguido.**

**También pidió que no fuera una historia demasiado empalagosa, y aunque soy la primera que vomita purpurina ante escenas excesivamente azucaradas, no sé si habré logrado mantener a Cupido a raya en todo el fic… pero puedo jurar que lo he intentado.**

**Aclarado esto, solo me queda decir que en el fondo disfruté escribiéndote esto precisamente a ti, Griffinn, pues supuso todo un reto para mí, y qué demonios… adoro los retos.**

**Espero que te guste aunque sea un poco, y que puedas encontrar en esta historia al menos un atisbo de lo que solicitaste.**

**Un abrazo enorme, con todo mi cariño,**

**MA.B**

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley contemplaba la vida desde la ventana de la cocina, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y ojos acristalados. Fuera la lluvia caía insistente y afilada, y en el cielo se diluían los colores plomizos del invierno.<p>

Harry aún no había regresado del Ministerio, y la noche se arrastraba perezosa en su monótono transcurso.

El reloj de la cocina dio las doce. Medianoche. Y tres golpes en la puerta. Golpes con mesurada ansiedad. Golpes ligeros.

Ginny se separó de la ventana y se dirigió al recibidor, donde permaneció unos segundos mirando confusa la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? Harry no, eso sin duda. Él nunca olvidaba las llaves.

Tres golpes más. Nerviosos, persistentes.

Ginny decidió abrir al fin, y encontró bajo el umbral a una empapada Hermione de mirada escarchada y labios apretados. De su mano derecha se cogía una niña pequeña de unos seis años, mientras que la izquierda apretaba contra su cuerpo a un niño que no tendría más de cuatro.

—Lo siento, sé que es tarde… pero necesito hablar.

La joven Weasley sacudió la cabeza para borrar el estupor de su mente y se apresuró a apartarse, dejando entrar a su mejor amiga y a sus sobrinos.

—Claro, tranquila, pasa… Estaba levantada, Harry todavía no ha llegado.

Hermione siguió a Ginny en silencio hasta el oscuro salón, donde la pelirroja se inclinó para sonreír a los niños.

—Vuestros primos están arriba durmiendo… ¿queréis que os lleve con ellos? —preguntó con voz dulce. Ambos asintieron, y Ginny cogió al pequeño Hugo en brazos antes de incorporarse.

Tras dirigirle una mirada tranquilizadora a Hermione, Ginny acompañó a los niños al piso de arriba, de donde bajó de nuevo un par de minutos después. En el salón vio a Hermione inmóvil con las manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre y los ojos perdidos en el suelo, aunque alzó la cabeza cuando oyó entrar a su amiga.

Ginny la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones con un gesto, haciendo lo propio a su lado. El silencio se instauró en el ambiente, tan pesado que a las dos mujeres se les hundieron ligeramente los hombros. El tamborileo de la lluvia contra el cristal jugaba a ser la banda sonora.

—Esta vez ha sido la definitiva —sentenció finalmente Hermione con un murmullo inseguro.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua con mal disimulada exasperación.

—Mi hermano —adivinó, y Hermione asintió sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Tu hermano.

* * *

><p>—¡Espera un segundo! ¡Todavía no hemos acabado!<p>

—¡Tal vez tú no hayas acabado, Ronald Weasley, pero para mí ya ha sido más que suficiente!

Hermione se dirigió con pasos firmes y poderosos hacia la puerta, y su marido la siguió con los puños apretados.

—¡No puedes marcharte!

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Mira cómo lo hago!

Sin embargo, Hermione se detuvo bruscamente a medio camino, haciendo que Ron casi chocase contra ella, y retrocedió un par de pasos para entrar en una habitación. Él la imitó y obstruyó su salida cuando la vio tratar de regresar al pasillo. Dos niños la cogían de la mano. El pequeño Hugo lloriqueaba confuso, y Rose se frotaba los ojos somnolienta.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No estarás pensando en llevártelos, ¿no?!

—¡Son mis hijos!

—¡También los míos!

—Se vienen conmigo. No voy a quitártelos, Ronald, pero tampoco los dejaré aquí esta noche. ¡Entiéndelo! Lo único que necesito es pensar. Pensar y estar lejos de ti. Me los llevo, pero no te los estoy arrebatando. Nunca llegará el día en que te impida verlos y estar a su lado. Mi problema es contigo, no con ellos… pero ahora, si no te importa, quítate del medio. No aguanto ni un segundo más en esta casa.

La voz de Hermione sonó fría y cortante como una cuchilla de hielo, y Ron la miró con la boca entreabierta y los brazos colgando sobre sus costados. Mil palabras pudieron haber salido de entre sus labios esa noche. Mil peticiones. Mil motivos. Mil declaraciones. Pero en su lugar, Ron se limitó a relajar los puños, atormentado como nunca en la vida lo había estado.

De forma mecánica, se hizo a un lado, y Hermione le dirigió una mirada que no supo interpretar. A lo mejor era dolor. Tal vez fuese odio. O quizá se tratase de una disculpa. Ron no lo sabía, y sinceramente, tampoco quería saberlo.

Ella dio media vuelta y salió de la casa con aire resuelto y sin más equipaje que la rabia de un adiós, llevándose consigo a los dos niños.

Ron permaneció inmóvil, escuchando atento en aquella fría oscuridad.

El portazo estalló como un relámpago que termina deprisa y deja tras de sí un eco terrible y oscuro.

Y después, nada.

* * *

><p>—Ya veo —murmuró Ginny tras escuchar a su amiga. Las mejillas de Hermione seguían húmedas de lluvia y lágrimas.<p>

—Es un imbécil.

—Pero, Hermione… ¿qué ocurrió esta vez? ¿Por qué discutisteis? —preguntó Ginny con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir.

—Por lo de siempre, Ginny —respondió la otra—. Por lo de siempre…

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley caminaba de un lado a otro en el salón de su casa pasándose las manos por el pelo, presa del histerismo. Cada pocos pasos se detenía y miraba el reloj de pared que presidía la escena: las once en punto. Igual que la última vez que lo comprobó. El tiempo avanzaba especialmente caprichoso esa noche.<p>

Mesándose los cabellos, el mago se sentó en el sofá, tratando de serenarse. No pasaba nada. Ella estaba bien. Ya era mayorcita para cuidar de sí misma. Sin duda el ministro debía de haberla llamado para discutir cualquier cosa. O tal vez los trasladores estuvieran ocupados.

_O quizá la habían asesinado en esa maldita misión suicida._

—¡Deja de pensar eso! —siseó Ron con un quejido en la soledad del salón. Tenía que relajarse. Aquella preocupación acabaría con él.

Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá. En el mutismo de la noche, cada minúsculo sonido cobró importancia. Podía oír perfectamente el repiqueteo de la lluvia fuera, y el _tic-tac_ de ese dichoso reloj; los segundos que pasaban despacio, burlones, casi como si se rieran de él.

_Tic, tac…_

_ Tic, tac…_

_ Tic, tac…_

_Tic…_

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó, olvidándose de sus hijos que dormían apenas un par de habitaciones más allá. Se puso en pie, cogió su chaqueta del respaldo del sofá y su varita de la mesa y se fue hacia la salida de la casa con los músculos tensos como cables de acero. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de cerrarse sobre el pomo de la puerta, este giró por sí solo, y Ron tuvo que retroceder para no recibir un golpe cuando Hermione entró en la vivienda. Al ver a su marido plantado ante ella con la chaqueta puesta, ella sonrió suavemente.

—Vaya, hola. ¿A dónde ibas?

Ron parpadeó, perdido. Después, su confusión mutó a rabia.

—¿Que a dónde iba? ¡¿Que a dónde iba?! —furioso, pegó un puñetazo a la pared, sobresaltando a su mujer, que le miró de hito en hito—. ¿Desapareces sin más durante todo el día, llegas a casa tres horas más tarde de lo acordado y me preguntas que a dónde iba?

Hermione comprendió entonces, y frunció el ceño. Había pasado una tarde agotadora, y lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era escuchar los gritos de su marido.

—La misión se alargó más de lo previsto. La tormenta impidió que las lechuzas salieran a tiempo, y tuvimos que esperar a que el mensaje llegara desde…

—¡No me importa! ¡No me importa lo que haya ocurrido! ¡Yo solo sé que llevo horas muriéndome de la angustia pensando que algo malo te había sucedido, y tú te comportas como si no hubiera pasado nada!

—¡Es que no ha pasado nada, Ron, por Merlín! —exclamó ella, alzando las manos con exasperación. Rodeó al mago y atravesó el pasillo hasta su habitación. Dejó la maleta encima de la cama y se quitó la capa de viaje con cuidado de no mojar nada. Ron entró apenas un par de segundos después con verdadero fuego en la mirada.

—Quiero que lo dejes —declaró inquebrantable.

—¿Dejar qué? —respondió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras doblaba distraídamente su ropa. No era la primera vez que Ron tenía un ataque de histerismo de ese estilo.

—Todo. El Departamento de Aurores. El Ministerio. Las misiones. Este trabajo absurdo que solo nos está dando disgustos.

Hermione alzó la vista de la capa de viaje para comprobar si Ron iba en serio o solo bromeaba. No obstante, al ver su talante hierático, se enderezó, incrédula.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído.

—No lo dices en serio. No puedes ser tan idiota —Ron arrugó la nariz. Odiaba que ella le insultara—. No me creo que estés pidiéndome que renuncie a mi trabajo… al trabajo que tú me convenciste de escoger para poder pasar más tiempo con Harry y contigo… al trabajo por el que he sacrificado tanto y con el que he aprendido a disfrutar… por semejante tontería.

—¿Tontería? —gruñó él, riendo secamente—. Rose me ha preguntado hoy si su madre no la quiere, porque apenas pasa tiempo en casa con ella y su hermano. ¿Te parece eso una tontería?

—¿Rose ha dicho eso? ¿De verdad? —Hermione sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho, pero esta se desvaneció en cuanto la lógica cruzó sus pensamientos—. Es imposible, a no ser que te haya oído a ti quejándote de que siempre estoy trabajando. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tú tienes exactamente el mismo número de horas laborales que yo, y a mí nunca me ha preguntado eso.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Insinúas que estoy influenciando a nuestra hija para que se ponga en tu contra? —balbució él, sintiéndose ultrajado.

—No, Ron. Solo digo que me parece injusto que estés llevando esto a tal extremo. Trabajo lo mismo que tú, en misiones igual de peligrosas. ¿Y soy yo la que tiene que dejarlo? ¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿Es que piensas que soy menos capaz que tú de mantenerme con vida? —Hermione empezaba a estar verdaderamente enfadada.

—¡No! —protestó él—. ¡Claro que no! Eres una gran bruja, Hermione, la mejor que nunca he conocido. Pero… ¡pero eres una mujer, maldita sea! La guerra no es tu sitio. Es mejor que te quedes en casa, a salvo, y…

—¿Qué? —Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía—. ¿La guerra no es mi sitio? ¡¿La guerra no es mi sitio?! ¡Al diablo contigo, Ronald Weasley! ¿Olvidas quién luchó a tu lado cuando el peligro que nos amenazaba era mil veces peor que el puñado de viejos mortífagos que guerrillean hoy, intentando avivar los rescoldos de una batalla que nosotros vencimos al acabar con Lord Voldemort? ¿Olvidas quién os salvó a Harry y a ti en mil ocasiones distintas, arriesgando su propia vida en el intento, porque sabía que vosotros haríais lo mismo por mí? ¿Olvidas quién ha estado siempre ahí para ayudaros en todo, perdiendo tantas cosas en el camino, incluyendo a mis padres? —Hermione se levantó la manga de la camisa, dejando a la luz la cicatriz que recubría su antebrazo, finas líneas blancas que rememoraban tiempos oscuros: _Sangre sucia_—. Ya he pasado por una guerra, Ronald. Y sobreviví. No necesito que nadie me proteja de nada.

—Pero yo sí te necesito a ti. ¿Y si hubieras muerto hoy, Hermione?

—No puedo vivir según tus deseos para hacerte feliz, Ron. ¡Lo siento mucho si esperabas otra cosa!

—Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo al menos por Rose y Hugo. ¿Quieres que se queden sin madre siendo tan pequeños?

—¿Quieres tú que se queden sin padre? Trabajo un día sí y otro no. Cuido de Rose y de Hugo, me aseguro de no perderme un solo segundo de su paso por el mundo, les doy todo mi cariño, pienso en ellos cada instante en el que no los tengo conmigo. No te atrevas a insinuar que no lo hago. Moriría por mis hijos sin vacilar un único momento. ¿Por qué soy la que se tiene que quedar en casa? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo?

—¡Yo soy más fuerte! Por muy resistente y valerosa que seas, Hermione, ¡yo estoy más preparado para esto! ¡Estoy intentando hacerlo por las buenas! Deja de una vez ese maldito trabajo. Alguien como tú no está hecha para luchar. Tu sitio está en una oficina, o en una biblioteca, o en un aula, o en cualquier otro lugar donde puedas poner tu brillante mente a trabajar sin exponerte al peligro.

—¡No me convertiré en la mujer sumisa y obediente que todos parecen querer que sea! ¡No moriré aquí sin haber aprendido cosas, sin haber crecido como bruja y sin haberme demostrado a mí misma que todo esto realmente mereció la pena!

—¡Joder, Hermione, escúchame cuando hablo! ¡No soporto más esta preocupación constante! ¡Esto no es vida!

—¡En eso estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo! ¡Estoy harta de ti, Ronald Weasley! ¡Harta de que me menosprecies, de que uses conmigo esa actitud sobreprotectora que me carga, harta de llevar siempre la etiqueta de ratón de biblioteca que no puede levantarse y pelear solo por ser quien soy!

Dando media vuelta, Hermione salió de la habitación, no sin antes haber cogido de nuevo su capa de viaje.

—¡Espera un segundo! ¡Todavía no hemos acabado!

—¡Tal vez tú no hayas acabado, Ronald Weasley, pero para mí ya ha sido más que suficiente…!

* * *

><p>Hermione se sorbió la nariz y bebió un poco más del chocolate caliente que sostenía entre las manos. Ginny lo había preparado para que ambas entraran en calor, y su dulce sabor le había dado fuerzas a la castaña para relatar la pelea con Ron.<p>

Su cuñada chasqueó la lengua otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Sois incorregibles —murmuró.

—¿"_Sois_"? ¿Crees acaso que yo también tengo la culpa de esto? —protestó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que los dos tenéis formas de ver la vida demasiado contrarias, y que por ello es inevitable que siempre acabéis discutiendo —explicó Ginny con calma. Hermione suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el sillón.

—Esta vez ha sido la definitiva —repitió, perdiendo la mirada en un horizonte inexistente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Voy a pedirle el divorcio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ginny se levantó de un salto, mirando abrumada a Hermione—. Dime que es una broma. Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Cómo vas a divorciarte de él? Por Merlín, Hermione, ¡no sabes lo que dices!

—¿Y por qué no? —replicó la otra—. No tengo ganas de aguantar sus constantes pataletas de niño pequeño.

—Pero, Hermione… ¡él es el amor de tu vida!

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Simplemente lo sé. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero si hubieras visto como yo lo he hecho la forma en que le miras… si os hubieras escuchado hablar cuando pensáis que no hay nadie cerca… Hay algo fuerte entre vosotros dos, Hermione, algo poderoso. Y si eso no es amor, entonces nada lo es.

Hermione bajó la mirada, confusa.

—Pero yo… no sé, Ginny. Quizá esto no fue nunca una buena idea.

—Hermione… mírame. Mírame a los ojos. Dime, ¿recuerdas cuando Ron te pidió salir? Porque yo sí. No estaba allí, pero él no habló de otra cosa en semanas. Respóndeme a una pregunta, ¿dudaste lo más mínimo aquel día? ¿Tuviste la menor sospecha de que no saldría bien?

Hermione alzó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos de miel en los azules de Ginny. Y recordó.

* * *

><p>El aire estaba manchado de una mezcla extraña ese día: dolor y esperanza se entrelazaban en el cielo y dibujaban figuras inconstantes que contrastaban contra el azul limpio y despejado.<p>

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la Segunda Gran Batalla de Hogwarts, sobrenombre que la última guerra se había ganado con el transcurso de los días. Los supervivientes se debatían entre la felicidad por tan anhelado final y la tristeza por las pérdidas sufridas. Pero el mundo seguía girando, y solo quedaba levantarse y continuar avanzando, alentados por la perspectiva de un futuro mejor.

Sin embargo, la labor de los aurores no había terminado: muchos mortífagos convictos habían logrado escapar de las garras del Ministerio, asentándose en pequeños reductos diseminados a lo largo y ancho del país; otros habían huido con sus familias y parte de sus fortunas a lugares lejanos donde empezar de nuevo, como los Estados Unidos, Rusia o Noruega.

Pero ni siquiera esto servía para empañar la ilusión que titilaba en los corazones de aquellos que no habían perecido: saldrían adelante, como siempre habían hecho. Con _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _muerto, todo era posible, incluso la esperanza de una vida libre de lágrimas y sufrimiento.

Ese día, Hogwarts estaba a rebosar. Aunque la rehabilitación del castillo aún no había llegado a su fin, el colegio volvía a estar en funcionamiento, y la gran mayoría de los alumnos había regresado para repetir los cursos que durante la guerra no habían podido concluir.

Hermione estaba allí ese día. Y también Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville. Ninguno de ellos lograba creerse que al fin hubieran vuelto. Harry y Hermione eran los que tenían los ojos más brillantes. _Por fin en casa_.

¡Cómo habían echado de menos aquello! Caminar por esos pasillos cambiantes, respirar el aroma a pergamino y tinta de las aulas, rodar por el brillante césped de los jardines, saborear los bollos de mantequilla y merengue que los elfos preparaban siempre para el desayuno…

Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre la barandilla de la Torre de Astronomía, ese delgado y endeble límite que separaba el estable interior de la edificación del amplio vacío sobre el que la bruja balanceaba los pies, ajena al peligro que su postura suponía. El pánico a las alturas que la joven había padecido en un tiempo había ido disminuyendo lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo; al fin y al cabo, había montado en dragón y sobrevivido a la aventura. ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso?

—¿Hermione? —la aludida volvió la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Ron Weasley bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba al piso más alto de la Torre. La relación entre ambos había sido extremadamente complicada desde ese beso robado en la Cámara de los Secretos, un disparo de adrenalina que había abierto una compuerta antes desconocida para dejar salir a la bestia que tantos años llevaba oculta… pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Los dos habían estado más cercanos que nunca, dedicándose interminables miradas de cariño, temblando con cada roce involuntario o premeditado, apoyándose el uno en el otro como jamás lo habían hecho. Pero, ¿significaba todo esto que eran algo más que amigos? Ningún otro beso había tenido lugar desde aquel, su primer y por el momento último ósculo, y ambos sabían que ese era un cabo suelto que debían atar lo antes posible.

Por eso, cuando Hermione vio a Ron acercarse a ella despacio con las orejas enrojecidas y el pelo revuelto (probablemente de pasarse mucho las manos por él), no le costó adivinar cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—¿Podemos… podemos hablar? —preguntó el chico, tocándose la nuca distraídamente.

—Claro —respondió ella, ensanchando su sonrisa y bajando de la barandilla para aproximarse a él. No tenía ningún deseo de complicarle la tarea a su compañero.

Ron hizo desaparecer la distancia que los separaba con un par de zancadas, y mientras el color de sus orejas aumentaba dos tonos más, cogió las manos de Hermione, observándolas como si fueran la parte más fascinante de la anatomía de la chica.

—Verás, yo… tú… Lo que quiero decir es… nosotros… He estado pensando y… es decir… —un quejido escapó de los labios de Ron, que cerró los ojos, sintiéndose fatal. Todo lo que había ensayado frente al espejo y con Harry, todas las palabras que traía firmemente preparadas en la mente, se habían desvanecido, dejando tras de sí una infranqueable nada que comenzó a agobiarlo hasta marearlo. _"Concéntrate, maldita sea."_ Cogió aire buscando atrapar también algo de inspiración, y volvió a empezar—. Hermione, tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Sabes que siempre te he admirado por tu talento, como bruja y como persona; que pienso que eres maravillosa, que jamás me cansaré de repetirte lo mucho que te adoro… Y Merlín, sabes que esto se me da mal, terriblemente mal, pero necesito decírtelo. Necesito que lo sepas, Hermione. Yo… te quiero.

_"Ya está." _La bomba cayó entre ambos y el aire se volvió deliciosamente cálido de pronto. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, y Ron alzó la vista para clavar sus ojos azules en los de miel de ella, que rio nerviosamente.

—Yo también te quiero, Ron —dijo, con la voz trémula, poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones. Sus palabras obraron un efecto instantáneo: una sonrisa de ilusión casi infantil pintó las facciones del mago, que tiró ligeramente de Hermione para acercarla a su cuerpo.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Herms, así que, dime… ¿querrías ser mi novia? De forma oficial, quiero decir.

Ella, por toda respuesta, se puso de puntillas, rozando los labios de Ron con los suyos propios. Pero antes de que lograra alejarse, él colocó una mano en su nuca y otra en su mejilla y profundizó el beso, perdiéndose en la boca de la chica que gobernaba sus noches en pesadillas y sueños.

—¿A ti qué te parece, Ronald? —murmuró Hermione cuando se separaron, esbozando una mueca ligeramente burlona, pero sonriendo con humor y, quizá, un leve atisbo de cariño—. Has sido lento hasta para pedirme esto…

Él arrugó la nariz, pero soltó una breve carcajada. Y asintió.

_Ahora ya estaba todo en su sitio._

* * *

><p>—¿Y bien? —la voz de Ginny la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, y Hermione sacudió la cabeza para apartar de sí esos recuerdos que no hacían más que confundirla.<p>

—Vale —concedió, incómoda—. Vale, sí, lo reconozco. Ese día no dudé un solo segundo… pero las cosas cambian, Ginny, y las personas también. Lo nuestro empezó como algo maravilloso, pero ya no da para más.

Ginny bufó, cruzándose de brazos y resbalando unos centímetros en el sillón.

—¿Por qué demonios eres tan cabezota, Hermione? Quiero decir… si yo supiera que realmente estáis mal, si tuviera la certeza de que estás en lo cierto y estuviera segura de que vuestra relación está irremediablemente rota, no insistiría. ¡Pero sé que no es así! Solo estáis pasando por una época de baches, ¡y es normal! Por favor, Hermione, no seas impulsiva. Date tiempo, piénsatelo, no mandes tu felicidad al traste por un par de discusiones…

—¡No son solo un par de discusiones, Ginny! Es… ¡maldita sea, es todo! Nuestro matrimonio estaba predestinado a salir mal desde que empezó…

—¡¿Qué?! —Ginny se incorporó, estupefacta—. ¿Cómo demonios puedes afirmar eso? ¡Por favor, Hermione! Yo estaba ahí el día que os comprometisteis, ¡y déjame decirte que no dabais la impresión de ser precisamente una pareja consignada al desastre! ¿O es que acaso ya no recuerdas ese día? ¿Eh? ¡Dime! ¿Tan pronto lo has olvidado?

Hermione retrocedió, molesta y acobardada a partes iguales.

—No —susurró—. No, por supuesto que no lo he olvidado.

* * *

><p>—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos, por favor, escuchad! —la voz de Ginny se perdía entre las carcajadas del grupo de amigos que, jolgoriosos, charlaban y reían en aquel apartado rincón del pub. Las luces cambiaban sus colores, manteniéndose siempre en tonos pasteles limpios y claros. Los brindis se repetían aquí y allá, y la joven pelirroja se debatía entre darse por vencida y unirse a la diversión otra vez o insistir un poco más.<p>

—¡Hey, callad un segundo! Escuchad a Ginny, por favor —intervino Neville echándole un cable a su amiga, quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Su voz, algo más grave y potente que la de ella, logró el efecto deseado, y los demás dejaron de hacer ruido para mirar fijamente a Ginny. Ella se sentó sobre el regazo de Harry, que había permanecido en silencio desde el principio con los labios curvados en una expresión de profunda felicidad.

—En realidad, es Harry quien tiene algo que decir —explicó la bruja, acariciando la rodilla de su prometido. Él enterró los dedos en su desordenado y rebelde pelo color noche, y sus ojos centellearon tras las gafas de montura metálica.

—Yo… a ver, no es una gran novedad ni nada por el estilo. Es solo una buena noticia que me han dado esta mañana y que me gustaría compartir con vosotros —dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué esperas para contárnoslo? —exclamó Ron, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro a su mejor amigo—. Si es una buena noticia, ¡definitivamente queremos escucharla!

—¡Eso, eso! —le coreó Hermione, divertida ante la expresión de apuro de Harry.

—Bien, veréis… ¿recordáis que el ministro me dijo que se estaba planteando ascenderme? Pues lo ha hecho.

—¿Eres Jefe del Escuadrón 1? —preguntó Luna.

—Mejor aún —respondió Ginny en lugar de Harry—. ¡Le han nombrado Jefe del Departamento de Aurores! ¡Todos los Escuadrones están a su cargo ahora mismo!

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ron, levantándose de golpe con la boca abierta.

—¡Vaya, Harry! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades! —Neville parecía sinceramente alegre por su compañero, igual que Ron, que se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras una sonrisa de estupefacción comenzaba a cubrir sus labios, incapaz aún de decir nada.

—¡Enhorabuena, Harry! Oh, Merlín, ¡es impresionante! —Hermione no lo dudó tanto, y se lanzó a abrazar al chico, que había enrojecido considerablemente al sentirse el objetivo de todas esas miradas de orgullo.

—¡Qué bien! Eso es que los _pinky-tinkies _me hicieron caso cuando les dije que eras un buen chico y que te merecías que te pasasen cosas bonitas —afirmó Luna, y aunque nadie entendió del todo lo que había querido decir, no tardaron en tirar de ella para que se uniera al abrazo grupal que había surgido de mano de Hermione.

Cuando se separaron (y después de que Ginny obsequiase a Harry con un largo beso), Neville carraspeó.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en un momento de confesiones, me gustaría deciros que ya he recibido una respuesta de McGonagall.

El silencio que procedió a esa declaración fue roto al final por Ron.

—¿Y bien? ¡Vamos, Neville, suéltalo! ¿Qué te dijo?

Neville sonrió, victorioso y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

—Me… me han aceptado. Han acogido mi petición de ser profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts con total unanimidad. Y no solo eso… McGonagall me dijo también que ella se sentía demasiado mayor para dirigir el colegio, y que al final de este curso es muy probable que me escoja como su sucesor.

—¡Neville, eso es maravilloso! ¡Lo harás genial, no me cabe la menor duda! —aplaudió Hermione, secundada en seguida por el resto.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —sonrió él—. Y ahora que lo pienso… Luna, ¿no tienes tú también algo que decir? —añadió, dándole un codazo suave a su amiga.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Casi se me olvida… con tantas buenas noticias, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza —respondió ella con su habitual tono de voz, pausado y melódico—. Os acordáis de Rolf, ¿verdad?

—¿Rolf? No… ¿quién es? —Ron arrugó la nariz, confuso, y Ginny le dio una colleja por detrás.

—Rolf Scamander, el novio de Luna, melón. ¿Es que nunca retienes nada en esa cabecita tuya?

Harry y Neville rieron, pero Ron se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Sin embargo, su expresión enfurruñada duró poco, porque de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Espera, ¿Scamander? Scamander, Scamander… Eso me suena…

—Lógico —dijo Hermione—. Rolf es el nieto de Newton Scamander, Ron. El autor de _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ —añadió al ver la cara de perdido que puso él.

—¡Ah! ¡Así que de eso me sonaba!

De nuevo, el aire se pintó de carcajadas, pero entonces Harry se volvió hacia Luna y sonrió en forma de disculpa:

—Perdona por interrumpirte… sí, a excepción de Ron, todos nos acordamos de Rolf. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Pues que… ¡me ha pedido que me case con él!

Los gritos ahogados no tardaron en escapar de las bocas de todos, que contemplaron atónitos a la feliz Luna que balanceaba las piernas desde el taburete en el que estaba sentada.

—¿En serio? —medio gritó Ginny—. ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—¿Cómo que qué le dije? —preguntó Luna, parpadeando con evidente confusión—. Que sí… ¿no? ¿Qué se supone que tendría que haberle dicho? Yo le quiero mucho, y deseo casarme con él…

Neville abrazó a Luna, todavía riendo.

—Hiciste bien, Lunita… hiciste muy bien. Eso es justo lo que tenías que decirle. Él también te adora, a mí no me habla de otra cosa que de ti… ¡Si me arrastró por medio Londres en busca del anillo de pedida perfecto! Estoy seguro de que vais a ser muy felices juntos.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —asintió Harry, embriagado por una alegría inmensa de ver cómo sus amigos solo tenían buenas noticias que dar. Por primera vez en muchos años, no había nada de muertes, ni desapariciones, ni miedos, ni secuestros, ni torturas. Si quedaba algo de Voldemort en la vida de sus seres queridos, desde luego no daba signos de tener intención de manifestarse. Eran felices. Terriblemente felices. Y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

—Vaya, Ron… somos unos aburridos. Tú y yo somos los únicos que no tenemos nada interesante que contar hoy —bromeó Hermione. Pero sus palabras, que no tenían ningún doble trasfondo, hicieron que Ron dejara una carcajada a medias de golpe. Sus orejas volvieron a colorearse de rojo, como le ocurría siempre que sucumbía a la ansiedad, y se bajó de su asiento frotándose las manos contra el pantalón.

—Pues lo cierto es que al menos yo sí que tengo algo que decir, Herms… —comenzó, rebuscando con nerviosismo dentro de su chaqueta. Tanto ella como los demás le observaron con curiosidad… menos Harry, quien blandía la expresión triunfal de quien lleva mucho tiempo esperando algo que por fin tiene ante sus ojos.

Finalmente, Ron halló lo que buscaba, y extrajo de un bolsillo interior de su cazadora una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Ginny soltó un jadeo al entender, pero Hermione no llegó a comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que no vio a Ron arrodillarse ante ella. Abrió la caja, y un fino anillo, discreto y elegante a la par, decorado con pequeñas piedras brillantes de color azul, lanzó destellos bajo las luces del local.

—Hermione… —comenzó, y ella se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un sollozo, mientras sus ojos muy abiertos se anegaban en lágrimas. Ron inspiró hondo antes de continuar. Y esta vez, al contrario de lo que pasó cuando le pidió salir en aquel rincón de la Torre de Astronomía, no vaciló ni tembló al hablar—. Estos últimos años a tu lado han sido, con diferencia, los mejores de mi vida. Mi destino está contigo, lo sé, lo siento, es una certeza que tengo. Te miro y veo la posibilidad de ser feliz después de esta maldita guerra. Creo firmemente que soy mejor hombre de lo que he sido nunca, y eso te lo debo a ti... a lo que he aprendido estando a tu lado. Te quiero, Hermione. Te amo. Por eso necesito hacerte esta pregunta aquí, ahora, delante de nuestros mejores amigos… Hermione Jean Granger, ¿me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi mujer?

Hermione se agachó ante Ron, aún llorando, pero también sonriendo como jamás lo había hecho. Permitió que él le pusiera el anillo en el dedo anular, y después se inclinó hacia él, rodeándole el cuello y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

—Sí —respondió junto a su oído—. Sí, Ron, sí. Sí…

Él la apartó sutilmente para mirarla a los ojos con una sorpresa que evidenció que no las había tenido todas consigo, pero inmediatamente su asombró se trasformó en felicidad y sin pensárselo más la besó, provocando una explosión de aplausos provenientes ya no solo de sus amigos, que se habían puesto en pie, sino también del resto de personas que se encontraban en el pub en esos instantes y que habían sido testigos fortuitos de la preciosa escena.

* * *

><p>Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hermione, cuya mirada se perdía en el infinito, aún atrapada por la intensidad de sus recuerdos. Ginny suspiró, dejando la taza de chocolate ya vacía sobre una mesita baja.<p>

La joven Weasley abrió la boca, pero ni una sola palabra salió de ella, porque un portazo le advirtió de la presencia de alguien más en la casa.

Hermione se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas, volviendo a su posición original justo antes de que un mojado e incómodo Harry entrara como un vendaval en el salón.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Ginny… Todo es culpa de ese idiota de Fletcher, que ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, y no me quedó de otra que… —sin embargo, sus apresuradas disculpas se detuvieron de golpe cuando se percató de que allí había alguien más—. ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Ron?

—Harry, cielo, ¿podrías tranquilizarte? Me estás poniendo nerviosa —le detuvo Ginny, levantándose para darle un beso, pero él seguía evidentemente inquieto.

—Ron está bien —dijo Hermione, con un tono inevitablemente frío—. Es nuestra relación lo que no va tan bien.

La comprensión brilló en los ojos verdes de Harry, que se sentó lentamente en el brazo del sillón en el que Ginny había vuelto a acomodarse.

—¿Otra vez, Herms? —preguntó con cautela. La interpelada apartó la mirada, algo agobiada.

—Quiere divorciarse —resopló Ginny—. Mira a ver si tú consigues convencerla de que está a punto de cometer una gran estupidez, la mayor de su vida. A mí no me hace ni caso.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a Hermione, tomándola con cuidado de la mano. Ella trató de apartarle, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Herms —empezó. Su voz era clara, serena, pausada, envolvente. La voz de un amigo que solo quiere ayudar—. Yo sé lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser Ron en algunas ocasiones… pero también sé que tú eres muy cabezota. Y no, no protestes, no puedes negarlo. Ambos sois obcecados, obstinados y testarudos. Pero os amáis. ¿Qué hay más grande que eso?

—Ya no es lo mismo, Harry…

—¿Que no es lo mismo? Lo siento, Hermione, pero me vas a permitir que lo dude. No hace ni un mes que estuve tomando algo con Ron en el Callejón Diagón. Me habló de ti. De lo mucho que te adoraba. Me dijo que había veces que temía no ser suficiente para ti, sentir que se quedaba corto en la relación, darse cuenta de que no lograba seguirte el paso. Me confesó que tuvo miedo de que tú también te percataras de ello y le abandonaras por ver que aspirabas a más. Hermione… Sus palabras textuales fueron: "_el día que ella se pare a pensar y repare en lo maravillosa que es, se preguntará qué hace con alguien como yo. Y volará lejos. Nuestro amor morirá… y yo con él. Que ese día no llegue nunca. Eso es todo lo que pido._"

Hermione cerró los ojos, mareada. No quería. No quería hacerle daño a Ron. No podía renunciar para siempre a él…

—Además, ¿qué sería de tus hijos? ¿Qué sería de Rose y Hugo sin su padre?

Un nuevo recuerdo golpeó la conciencia de Hermione, y por mucho que ella luchó para resistirse, la reminiscencia creció como la marea que sube y la empapó por dentro de nostálgica ternura.

* * *

><p>—¿Puedo verla ya? ¿Puedo entrar de una maldita vez, por favor? —la voz de Ron se oía amortiguada más allá de la puerta, pero ella pudo detectar perfectamente la angustia, la ansiedad y el pánico tiñendo sus palabras. Sonrió. <em>Ron…<em>

—Sí, señor Weasley, puede entrar. Pero por favor, no la exalte, necesita descansar y… —el sanador no pudo terminar. Ron abrió la puerta de una forma que podía calificarse de muchas maneras distintas, pero no de delicada. Sus ojos recorrieron agitados la sala, y cuando se encontraron con los de su mujer, se llenaron de un alivio infinito.

Dos zancadas fue lo que tardó en llegar a su lado y arrodillarse junto a la cama.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas cualquier cosa? ¡Agua! ¿Quieres beber? ¡Puedo ir a por un vaso de agua! ¿O prefieres algo dulce?

Ella colocó un dedo en los labios de él, evitando así que las preguntas siguieran borbotando de su boca. Ron estaba mil veces más alterado de lo que ya de por sí era normal en él. Hermione sonrió.

—Sh… —dijo en voz baja—. Estoy bien, gracias. No necesito nada… pero no grites. Despertarás a Rose.

—Rose —repitió él en un susurro ahogado, bajando la mirada hacia el bulto que Hermione sostenía en brazos. Ella apartó muy suavemente la manta, revelando así una carita pequeña, redondeada y roja. Sus rasgos eran suaves e hinchados. Conmovedoramente frágiles.

Temeroso, Ron alzó un dedo para acercarlo muy despacio a una de las mejillas del bebé que dormía plácidamente. Rozó cuidadosamente la piel de su hija y sonrió, constatando finalmente que aquello no era ningún sueño. Era real. Existía. Rose. _Su Rose…_

—Es perfecta —susurró, embelesado en la contemplación de su pequeña. Y cuando finalmente levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione. _Había tanto cariño en ellos…_

Tanto cariño en ambas miradas.

Tantas palabras que no se decían, porque no hacía falta decirlas. Estaban ahí, rodeándolos, sumiéndolos en una atmósfera de cálida protección.

Ron se inclinó y sus labios acariciaron los de su mujer. Era feliz. Eran felices. _Tan _felices…

* * *

><p>Hermione se inclinó sobre Harry, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de su amigo, y lloró. Lloró porque toda la ira que había sido el motor de sus movimientos minutos antes se había esfumado, y tras de sí, entre jirones de niebla, tan solo había dejado un miedo inmenso, aterrador, irrefrenable. El miedo a que sus propias palabras se cumplieran.<p>

"_Esta vez ha sido la definitiva_…" ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si aquella había sido la última discusión, y él se había cansado tanto como ella creyó haberlo hecho? ¿Y si ya no había segundas oportunidades?

Era justo lo que había deseado mientras corría a casa de sus amigos, con sus dos hijos de la mano y la lluvia regando su rabia. Pero la idea ya no le parecía ni de lejos tan apetecible.

Las lágrimas brotaban interminables de sus ojos, y el dolor que se instaló de pronto en su pecho le hizo temblar.

¿Y si ese había sido el irrevocable final?

_Ron, Ron, Ron…_

No más miradas azules cargadas de significado y ternura. No más noches de amor que duraban hasta que el sol despuntaba en su horizonte áurico.

_Ron… Ron…_

No más palabras de cariño, ni más "te amo" susurrados en cualquier rincón, en cualquier momento. No más besos robados ni regalados.

_Ron…_

No más desayunos en familia, ni más bromas entre ellos. No más domingos por la tarde, ni ramos de gardenias.

_Ron…_

No más carreras bajo la lluvia, ni cafés por la mañana, ni sonrisas de buenos días. No más chocolate con galletas, ni bailes bajo la luna, ni vestidos de verano con pantalones cortos.

_No más Ron. _No más.

Y el dolor crecía y crecía, como un agujero negro que insistía en absorberlo todo. Todo…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, y se separó de Harry lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. En ellos vio el mismo desconcierto que debían de reflejar los suyos…

—Voy yo —murmuró Ginny. Se puso en pie y se fue del salón. Hermione se encogió sobre sí misma, demasiado segura de quién podía ser el extraño.

Sus vaticinios se vieron confirmados cuando escuchó su voz angustiada.

—¿Está aquí?

—Espera un segundo, por favor, no sé si…

—Está aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Harry y ella oyeron pasos apresurados, mezclados con las súplicas de Ginny para que el recién llegado se detuviera. Pero él ignoró a la chica, y no desistió en su búsqueda hasta que por fin llegó al salón. Frenó en seco bajo la puerta, y miró a Hermione con pura y viva desesperación.

Ella, por su parte, sentía que sus pulmones se negaban a recibir más oxígeno.

Estaba ahí. Empapado, con el pelo rojo revuelto, formando olas de lava que se encrespaban y retorcían a su antojo. Alto, ya no tan desgarbado como cuando era joven, sino más ancho y fuerte. Con la ropa descolocada y mal puesta, y los ojos ocultando un océano entero de emociones contradictorias que giraban y giraban, logrando que Hermione naufragara en ese azul que de pronto se había vuelto casi eléctrico.

_Ron._

—Hermione —dijo él sin aliento, y avanzando como un tornado mal coordinado corrió a su lado hasta abrazarla.

Harry se retiró en silencio, colocándose junto a Ginny para observar la escena con cauta tensión.

Hermione, por su parte, no podía pensar. Por primera vez en su vida, su brillante mente había decidido tomarse un bien merecido descanso, desconectándose de ella y dejándola sola frente al peligro. Estaba ahí, entre los brazos de ese hombre que apenas una hora atrás juraba odiar, pero que en ese momento lo llenaba absolutamente todo. Cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra el pecho del mago, aspirando profundamente su olor… esa extraña mezcla a menta y hierba recién cortada que habría de reconocer tiempo atrás en cierta clase de pociones, teniendo ante sí un frasco de Filtro de Amor.

—Hermione… —murmuró Ron, muy cerca de su oído, tanto que casi le bastó con mover los labios para que ella le escuchase—. Hermione, lo siento… lo siento tanto… Joder, solo te has ido por unas horas y ya he estado a punto de cometer una estupidez. Te necesito, Hermione. Por favor, dime que no es demasiado tarde. Dime que todavía puedes perdonarme. Quiero volver a intentarlo. Te quiero, Herms. Y sé que soy un jodido patán, que siempre estoy estropeándolo todo con mis celos, con mi estupidez y con mi dichosa costumbre de ser tan posesivo y sobreprotector contigo… pero lo hago porque te quiero, y maldita sea, no quiero que te vayas. No _puedo _dejarte ir. No soportaría la idea de que murieras, y hoy simplemente perdí los papeles al pensar que tal vez no volvería a verte más. Cada vez que te vas a una de esas misiones y tardas tanto en regresar se me dispara la imaginación y te veo morir ante mis ojos de mil y una formas distintas, sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero es tu vida, y yo no tengo ningún derecho a decirte lo que debes o no hacer. Me equivoqué, y lo sé, soy consciente, y pese a ello quiero arreglarlo. Quiero… Merlín, quiero probar otra vez. Por favor, Hermione. Yo podría…

Pero ella nunca llegó a escuchar qué podría hacer, porque sin pensárselo un solo segundo alzó la cabeza y lo silenció con su propia boca. Ron, sorprendido, no tardó en corresponder a ese beso con una timidez poco usual en él, y cuando Hermione se apartó, comprobó boquiabierto que ella sonreía.

—Pero tenías razón —dijo—. Tenías razón, Ron, porque a veces me arriesgo más de la cuenta innecesariamente. Y tengo que pensar no solo en mí, sino también en mi familia, que me quiere y me está esperando en casa. Tengo que pensar que me necesitan, que me necesitáis, y que debo aprovechar cada instante que me queda a vuestro lado, porque algún día esto podría acabarse. Pueden matarme a mí, o pueden matarte a ti, y entonces ya será demasiado tarde, y no quedará más tiempo para estar con vosotros. Después de lo que nos ocurrió, después de todo ese sufrimiento con Voldemort, nosotros más que nadie deberíamos saber lo efímera que es la vida. No dejaré mi trabajo, pues es lo que soy y no me perdonaría jamás haber luchado tanto para nada, pero sí dejaré las misiones especiales. No más riesgos para mí. Merezco una vida a salvo, y qué demonios… mis hijos merecen una madre. Yo también te quiero, Ron, y sí, te perdono, pero solo porque de alguna forma eso implica también perdonarme a mí misma.

Él parpadeó, asombrado, y la miró de hito en hito.

—¿De… de verdad? —Hermione asintió con vehemencia, y en la cara de él se dibujó una inmensa sonrisa—. Pero, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al escucharle, y se encogió de hombros despacio, sintiendo las caricias que Ron había empezado a prodigarle por los brazos, al parecer de manera inconsciente. Más allá de ellos, Harry rodeó la cintura de Ginny en un abrazo cariñoso, risueño y aliviado de que la situación no fuera tan grave como le había parecido en un principio. _Al final todo saldrá bien_. Solo había sido una pelea más… otra de tantas.

—Digamos que… he recordado —respondió Hermione.

Y sonrió.


End file.
